


Maraschino-Red Dress $8.99 at Goodwill

by Juicy_eMelon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Gen, Mentions of TransButch, TransJames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_eMelon/pseuds/Juicy_eMelon
Summary: A scene of a closeted Trans James





	Maraschino-Red Dress $8.99 at Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written listening to the Ezra Furman album "Transangelic Exodus"

Jamie had the entirety of her and her partners’ allotted Team Rocket apartment to herself today. Jesse had gone with Meowth to try and scrounge up some leftover supplies from previous heists and schemes to put towards future projects. As always when she had the apartment to herself, she went through old heist supplies as well.

Taking out an old brass key she unlocked the large chest she kept tucked away at the back of her closet, revealing dozens of outfits, most of which ended in long flowing skirts. At the top of the pile of clothing lied a simple set of make-up tools. She grabbed it and nearly sprinted to the bathroom, time alone was precious and every second counted. With practiced strokes of brushes, she quickly went to work in front of the mirror, attempting to highlight every bit of femininity and mask all masculine slights.

Satisfied with her efforts she went back to her room, grabbing Jesse’s full body mirror on her way, leaving her own door open with her hands full. She set the mirror against the far wall, and turned on the radio, tuning it to the station that played nothing but femme pop and turning it to near maximum volume.

Finally, everything was in place, everything was just right. She hurriedly got out of the more masculine of the Team Rocket uniform varieties and tossed it away in disgust, slipping on her single set of bra and panties. Forlornly she stared at the empty cups on her chest, the extra fabric helped give the illusion of breasts once she was in a dress but coming up lacking made her heart ache.

Setting those thoughts aside she rummaged through the chest grabbing her favorite combination of wig and dress, the wig a straight black piece who’s ends landed at her hips and the dress a floor length lilac who’s ruffles along the chest helped to further the façade of a bust complete with a matching hat that affixed with a pink ribbon, and put them on with ease. An act she’d done near countless times now but still shot the same spark of euphoria down her spine each time.

As she looked in the mirror to inspect herself, she froze the breath ripped from her lungs as she saw her partner staring back at her.

Seeing that she was spotted Jesse moved towards the radio and turned it off, the upbeat rhythms dying out, and spoke “So… you… what are you doing James?”

Jamie cleared her throat before answering, feeling a weight in her throat, “Just the same as you two were doing. Preparing to steal that brat’s Pikachu. I thought a disguise might work this time around.”

“James, you’ve used that disguise already. Three times now to be exact. Those kids aren’t the brightest bulbs but I’m sure even they’d notice a fourth time.”

“Oh… right.” Jamie looked down disappointed, she’d gotten so comfortable wearing this dress outdoors, it was a shame she’d have to give it up now. “I guess I didn’t realize how many times it’s been. Too bad HQ slashed our disguise budget or we could get new ones.”

“Right.” Jesse glanced at the still open chest, fabric and wigs spilling outwards, “Hey, next week is Butch’s hormone anniversary. I know we’re not on the best terms with those two but I figured we could at least make a showing at their party.”

Jamie’s head shot up, heart rate skyrocketing, unsure if Jesse had some hidden implications. “Oh well yes. I suppose we could do that.” She said starting to fidget.

“Cool, sounds like a plan.” Jesse turned to leave before pausing at the door, “You know I love you right? And you could tell me… well whatever really, if you’re comfortable.”

Jamie stopped at that, taking a deep breath. Because she did know that, she knew that she was loved and safe, and her job would support her, and so would her friends, hell even her enemies would probably understand. And everything in her screamed to tell Jesse. To be let out. To be free. To just _be_ for once in her life. But her parent’s haunting, echoing words of hate rose up telling her to stay hidden, stay in her lane, take the little blips of happiness when no one was in the house or she could justify a disguise for a plot.

So she simply nodded softly and replied, “Yeah… yeah I know…”


End file.
